Kenaku Hansei
Kenaku Hansei (反省険悪, Hansei Kenaku; lit. "Serious Reflection") is the lieutenant of the First Division in the Gotei 13. The captain he serves under is Naonobu Amaya, who is also the Captain-Commander of the organization. At the time of Naonobu's promotion to Captain-Commander, Kenaku was already the lieutenant of the First Division under his predecessor. Naonobu decided to allow Kenaku to keep his position as his previous lieutenant in the Fifth Division earned his own promotion to captain. As the First Division lieutenant Kenaku is heavily involved in the day-to-day operations of the Seireitei and handles all work that the Captain-Commander is unable to. He enforces his authority with zero tolerance for failure and has earned the ire of both his subordinates and the Gotei 13's other commanding officers, the Captain-Commander excluded, because of his condecending nature. Although he is not held in high esteem for his personality, Kenaku is heavily respected as a combatant by the Gotei 13 and its enemies. As he prioritizes his loyalty to the preservation of the Soul Society, he has been known to engage enemies who threaten it with haste as he prefers to prevent the Captain-Commander from getting involved. Appearance Kenaku is a man of average height with long crimson hair worn in a pony-tail. There is one long strand of hair that reaches down his face in between both of his eyes and over his nose. Kenaku's skin is fair and of a smooth texture while his eyes are brown and slanted, adding to the intimidating vibe which he emits. Kenaku's eyebrows are thin and his body build is compact. Like all Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Kenaku wears the official Shihakushō uniform. Since he is a lieutenant, his uniform is slightly different from that of the average Shinigami - the most noticable alteration being the badge he wears on his left shoulder. Imprinted on the badge is the symbol of the First Division, a chrysanthemum, and the number of his respective division. When not on duty as a Shinigami, Kenaku can be seen wearing a white kimono with red trimmings along the sleeves and collar. Personality Kenaku has a silent and fierce demeanor. He is a loner that only associates with others when it is absolutely necessary. While it is rare, when he does communicate he prefers to keep his conversation brief. As the lieutenant of the First Division, he oversees a lot of the happenings in the Soul Society while the Captain-Commander handles more important matters. Largely displeased by having to monitor such a substantial amount of people, Kenaku is aggressive when relaying orders. He also has a reputation for being a disciplinarian. Whenever a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 screws up around him, Kenaku won't hesitate to reprimand them even if they are a captain or lieutenant of another division. He also only gives orders once for he despises having to repeat himself. A very unfriendly individual, Kenaku is notably unpopular within the Gotei 13's hierarchy as he treats everyone with an equally stern attitude. Because of his reclusive demeanor, he is regarded as mysterious and untrustworthy by his comrades with some of them even fearing him to an extent. Although many are unaware of it, Kenaku's introverted nature actually stems from his shyness. He possesses an overwhelming fear of social interactions and worries about having his words misconstrued. Therefore, he chooses to speak only when needed and likes to choose his words carefully. Getting straight to the point prevents him from clouding the true purpose of his speech or so he believes. Preferring a deontological approach to ethics, Kenaku is guided by his duty when making decisions. He avoids bending the rules unless absolutely necessary and is critical of those who choose to take matters into their own hands. It is also because of duty that Kenaku performs tasks that he may not necessarily like. He feels obligated as the lieutenant of the First Division to do everything in his power to keep the Seireitei functioning and the Soul Society protected. While he may not be the biggest fan of the Gotei 13's captains and other lieutenants he will collaborate with them out of responsibility, History Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kenaku naturally possesses a substantial amount of spiritual energy. As the lieutenant of the First Division, the core command of the Gotei 13, it can be inferred that Kenaku's spiritual energy is exceptionally high for a lieutenant. In order to have been chosen for the position by the Captain-Commander, he would have to have an impressive amount of spiritual energy as he would be entrusted with distributing many duties to the other Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Kenaku's reiatsu is crimson in color, a shade of dark red similar to the color of his hair. '''Kidō Practitioner: '''Preferring long-range combat, Kenaku found a need to utilize Kidō in a variety of situations. While he primarily relies on the power of his Zanpakutō in combat, Kenaku will use Kidō as a support - casting supplementary Bakudō spells to immobilize opponents and create chances for him to follow up with additional attacks. Believed to be talented in using Kidō, Kenaku is said to be able to cast spells relatively quickly in comparison to the average practitioner. While he still must perform incantations, he is able to do so more successfully. '''Enhanced Speed: '''With a fighting style that centers around attacking from a distance, Kenaku has developed a great amount of speed to dodge attacks - primarily those from a close-range since he is considered to be poor in that area of combat. Naturally swift because of his fit build and flexibility, Kenaku is able to navigate around an open battlefield with ease. While he may have difficulty when dodging faster attacks, he can usually avoid slower attacks with little to no problem. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Being a Shinigami, Kenaku has obtained a stronger endurance than that of the average human through rigorous training at the Shin'ō Academy. As is the case with most Shinigami, injuries that would normally kill a human may only incapacitate Kenaku. In battle, he is able to withstand a greater amount of damage that an ordinary human. While the cut from an enemy sword may render the average human unable to fight, Kenaku would be able to at least tolerate the attack and would still at least be able to fight (depending on where he was hit). '''Great Accuracy: '''As a long-range fighter, especially when his Shikai is activated, Kenaku has developed a precise accuracy so he would encouter little difficulty in launching projectile blasts at opponents. In addition, he has the capability to preform as as sniper - able to hit opponents from abnormally long distances. Zanpakutō '''Chiridiri '(散り散り, Separated): In its sealed form, Chiridiri resembles a regular katana. Its handle is red with golden stripes, the tsuba is shaped like a diamond, and the sheath is black. *'Shikai: '''Chiridiri's release command is '"Shape" '(形, ''katachi). : ''Shikai Special Ability: '''In its Shikai form, Chiridiri transforms into what appears to be a large metal polearm that is assembled by various cylinders. The cylinders, which are actually blasters, can then separate and be aimed at the opponent in formations at the will of Kenaku. The cylinders fire blast of energy at the opponent and can apparently be moved around by Kenaku using a telepathic method. The restriction of the ability is that the blasters must be kept around Kenaku, meaning they are more useful at a long-range. There are a total of five cylinder blasters that compose Chiridiri's Shikai. A blaster can be rendered inactive if it is clogged by another object or if an attack is aimed into the hole from which it emits energy. The blasters can also be destroyed which will cause the Shikai to revert back into its sealed form. Plot Relationships Naonobu Amaya The relationship between that of Kenaku and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 is that of mutual respect. While they may not necessarily be best of friends, Kenaku and Naonobu both realize that they need to work together for the greater good of the Soul Society. Kenaku, willing to carry out his captain's commands, has made it easy for Naonobu to work with him. While others within the Soul Society may not find Kenaku trustworthy, Kenaku has instilled his unwavering faith into his lieutenant and can depend on him to fulfill any of his orders. In return, Kenaku recognizes Naonobu as one of the the strongest Shinigami to have ever existed and admires his power. Trivia *The Shikai of Kenaku's Zanpakutō was loosely inspired by the abilities of Xigbar from the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Bujinkatagi Shingen Category:Gotei 13 Category:First Division Category:Lieutenants Category:Gotei 13 (Steven-kun300) Category:SK Universe Characters Category:SK Universe